La recuperación de Sakuragi
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Los GetBackers deben encontrar a la estrella de basketbol antes de la final estatal. ADVERTENCIA:: Multicrossover Yaoi.


* * *

_La recuperación de Sakuragi_

Advertencia:  
Este es un multicrossover Yaoi, así que si eres sensible a este tipo de Fics por favor no sigas ya que no pretendo ofender a nadie. Ya trabajo en un fic de GB sin yaoi para los que no les que no son partidarios de esta clasificación.

Aclaro para todos los capítulos:

-"texto" pensamientos

- /texto/ voz del otro lado del teléfono

Ahora sí:

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Trabajo**_

_POV:_

_Quisiera tener todo el dinero del mundo para poder consolarte, comprar lo que tanto anhelas, cumplir tus caprichos, tus deseos, comprar tu felicidad… siempre estamos sufriendo, pero sufrir a tu lado me ayuda a sobrellevarlo¿porqué no lo notas?.¿__Acaso es más fácil sumirse en la avaricia y buscar bienes materiales?.¿Cómo podré comprar tu corazón? Dime el precio y lo pagaré con gusto_

El final de un día normal en el Honky Tonk, exactamente era un jueves por la noche.

-Por favor… muero de hambre…- Ginji ni siquiera podía hacerse chibi, tenía tanta hambre que no funcionaba esta habilidad en él.

-No, ya les dije que no les daré por adelantado nada de comida hasta que me paguen lo que me deben.- Paul sonaba más serio que de costumbre- Ya juntan una deuda de un millón de yens.- (con justa razón se enoja)

-No podemos pagar esa cantidad. ¡Qué no ves que no hemos tenido trabajo en semanas!- se quejó la "B" en GB

-Ban, eso no es mi problema.¬¬- expuso el fiel lector de periódicos

-Ojalá Natsumi no estuviera en exámenes, al menos nos daría algo por lástima.- el exvolt caía pesadamente sobre la mesa

-A esa niña ya le deben más que a mí.- respondió el dueño del café

-¡Sólo sírvenos esta vez, te prometo pagarte la deuda hasta con intereses!- Ban sonaba exasperado, tenían 4 días sin comer y las tripas sonaban más fuerte que un tren bala.

-No.-

-Déjanos lamer los platos antes de que los laves.- suplicó Ginji

-No. Que asco. Sería mejor que los lavaran, mínimo así aminorarían su cuenta.-

-Pero no tenemos fuerzas para hacer ese trabajo tan humillante.- replicó Ban

-Sírveles lo que quieran, yo invito.- Los tres confundidos voltearon hacia un extraño de mirada zorruna y tranquilo que vestía de traje, ni siquiera habían sentido su presencia cuando entró.- Ustedes deben ser los Get Backers ¿no es así? –preguntó el recién llegado

Ban no tuvo tiempo para desconfiar del extraño, los segundos contaban a contra reloj si quería comer algo para no morir de inanición. Después de engullir toda clase de platillo del Honky Tomk (como dos horas después, ya teniendo fuerza para desconfiar del extraño) decidieron a hablar de negocios.

-¿Terminaron ya? ¬¬- el futuro cliente parecía ya desesperado por atención.

-Si, desde luego muchas gracias.- ambos reverenciaron y realmente agradecieron su fortuna

-¿Entonces son los Get Backers¿Aquéllos cuyo porcentaje de recuperación es del 100?- el sujeto iba al grano

-Así es, mi nombre es Ban Midou y mi compañero Ginji Amano.-

-¡Mucho gusto!- nn dijo el rubio GB -¿En qué podemos serviros?-

-Soy Kaede Rukawa y lo que necesito que recuperen es a la estrella del básquetbol preparatoriano Hanamichi Sakuragui.-

-¿Quieres que recuperemos a una persona¿Se encuentra secuestrada?- se inquietó Ginji

-No, él esta desaparecido. Tenemos una semana antes del juego de final de temporada, este año nos esforzamos demasiado como para perderlo por su culpa. Necesito que lo encuentren y lleven al partido.- respondió de manera seria y cortante

-¿Tienes idea del porqué desapareció?- la pregunta de Ban estaba un poco más lejos de una simple respuesta, ese sujeto, Rukawa, tenía algo que no podía identificar y que honestamente le llamaba la atención.

-No, simplemente desapareció hace un par de días. No queremos que nadie se entere de su desaparición, tenemos muchos rivales que estarán gustosos de vernos fracasar en nuestro intento de ganar el campeonato de este año, así que les exijo discreción.-

-¿Exigir?- meditó en voz alta Ban

-Claro que sí, sólo debemos saber cómo es Hanamichi, ten por seguro que lo encontraremos y llevaremos al partido nn- Se apresuró a contestar Ginji, pues no quería quedar mal con su salvador.

-Bien- dijo el chico de mirada zorruna sacando una fotografía de la solapa de su saco- él es Sakuragi-

-En ese caso, te prometemos llevarlo al juego de la final nn- dijo el rubio tomando la imagen del pelirrojo

-Les pagaré lo que quieran… sólo pongan su precio y…- los Get Backers pudieron casi apreciar una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de los ojos de Kaede.

-Nuestros honorarios serán de $2 millones, pagas la mitad ahora y la otra después.- respondió Ban queriendo evitar una escena del chico

-Hecho.- Rukawa sacó un sobre y lo dejó sobre la mesa- les entrego además una lista con las personas que saben de la desaparición de Sakuragi; nadie más lo sabe. No lo olviden, el partido será el próximo jueves a las 7 p.m. en la preparatoria Shohoku.- terminando de decir esto se levantó y se marchó del lugar

-¡Excelente! Tenemos un nuevo trabajo.- se congratuló Ginji. Ban sospechó de pronto, había dicho esa cantidad con la clara intención de negarse gentilmente a realizar esa recuperación; Kaede simplemente no le inspiraba confianza, tenía esa aura… extraña, además cómo fue posible que soltara un millón de yens así como así.

-Y yo tengo una deuda saldada.- dijo Paul apoderándose del sobre que contenía el adelanto de la recuperación

-¡PAUL! Deja eso.- reaccionó Ban al ver que el sobre con su adelanto pasaba a otras manos.

-Es exactamente lo que me deben.- mientras Paul y Ban peleaban por la paga, Ginji analizaba al cliente

-"_A mí me parece que no desea recuperar a su compañero de equipo… parec__iera que quisiera recuperar algo más valioso para él…"-_

-¡Ginji! Ayúdame a quitarle el sobre a Paul.- Midou reclamó ayuda de su compañero

-Ni lo intentes.- desafió el hombre de 35 años.

Al salir del café, Rukawa caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Sentía las miradas de las mujeres que lo asediaban, siempre era lo mismo nunca lo dejaban en paz. Quería desahogarse y no sabía cómo, así que entró en un callejón y por fin, lejos de la gente a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, su alma soltó lágrimas de infelicidad. Su vida había cobrado sentido desde que lo conoció; ahora que estaba desaparecido el mundo le era endemoniadamente difícil. El dolor que sentía en su corazón amenazaba con quitarle la vida, cada día que pasaba era un tormento desde que no estaba cerca de su doaho.

-"_Get Backer__s, encuentren a Sakuragi; recuperen mi felicidad".-_

-Descuida hermanito.- dijo un chico de larga cabellera rojiza (¿rosa:S) con ojos casi del mismo color que apareció como por arte de magia.- Los Get Backers siempre cumplen sus misiones.-

-Kurama no te metas en esto.- Kaede se recuperó de su estado y se alejaba del lugar

-Te ayudaré aunque no quieras, hermanito.- afirmó el otro al verse a solas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Hola!! Publico de Crossovers:

Son pocos los fics yaoi que hay por acá; espero que les haya parecido interesante. Este es mi primer fic, me gustó mucho y es la razón por la que empecé a publicar en ojalá compartamos la misma opinión. .

Hasta ahora es un GBxSDxYYH

En fin, que estén Bien

Gir Ginji


End file.
